


You left

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Warning: cursing, mentions of death, spoilers for the showSummary: Reader is coming back to the place where she has lived since was seven and never fitted in except with Ben and Klaus





	1. Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________

Years had gone by since the last time you were standing in front of the large building. The building which was your home for many years and until everything became too much and after the boy, you loved as your brother had died.   
You weren’t with them from the start, however, after you’ve been taken as your powers were manifested you had gotten close with both Ben and Klaus as you three were the outcasts of the outcasts. You didn’t hate others for not accepting you, you could understand it as you actually refused to be near anyone. You weren’t even sure what your powers were but you could hear if you focused enough other people thoughts and you could manipulate them, however one night when you had a nightmare you entered accidently minds of others who couldn’t handle the pain brought by your mind.   
It wasn’t your fault that you killed many people, but your lack of control, so now as an adult you lived isolated from everyone rarely even speaking to anyone.

As you were standing in front of the building you wondered if they hated you, you wondered if they even cared about you enough to hate you, however you weren’t worried about most of them, only for Klaus. He got lost in his own mind, he got worse after Ben died and you felt guilty for leaving and you still do. You did try to help him, you were there for him, but after so many times he pushed you away, you simply packed one night and left. You were still a kid but you couldn’t be there anymore. You couldn’t handle it, you all were just children and yet you all were murderers.  
You took a deep breath before knocking on the door as you would feel as if you were intruding if you had just walked in. You had to knock a few more times refusing to ring a bell as you didn’t really want for the whole house to know that somebody was there, however as the doors opened you wished that you did ring a bell, you wished it as then maybe it wouldn’t be opened by the person who hated you. At least you though he hated you; Diego.  
It’s been fourteen years since you last saw him and you would say that he had changed but then again you never really paid any attention to others as they just didn’t seem to like you. And you really didn’t even know why you were there, you just hoped that Klaus was there as you missed him, but seeing Diego made you rethink your decision.  
He stared at you in disbelief and you felt as if you were a small bug which was just seconds from being crushed. You tried not to let it bother you so you moved your gaze away from his form.   
“Y/N?”   
You only looked back at him after hearing him say your name you didn’t know what to do except awkwardly wave at him.   
You couldn’t really understand why was he so confused and what not as you couldn’t remember him paying attention at you during your whole stay as much as he was staring at you right now.

From the other side of the room, Ben was staring at his brother who was again being an ass, however, his irritation stopped when he heard knocking. Klaus of course, refused to get up and get the door so Diego was one to do it. Ben got curious as all of them had already arrived, at least those he thought would come, but he couldn’t stop his lips from stretching into a smile as he saw you at the door.  
“Klaus,” Ben said, but Klaus only turned around on the couch. “Klaus, get up,” Ben said louder and Klaus lifted his head staring at his brother.  
“What?”  
“Go look at the door,” Ben told him before gesturing for him to move.  
“They didn’t change since I got here.”  
“Just go.”  
Klaus shrugged and stood up; when he saw you his whole face lit up and he had to look back at Ben before back to you.  
“Y/N?” he questioned loud enough for you to hear him and a second later you were running towards him. He was so unprepared for that reaction that when you jumped on him you both fell to the ground but neither let go.  
“Hi,” you whispered with your voice raspy from lack of use.  
“You are here,” he stated still in shock.  
“Well, isn’t this fantastic.”  
You turned your head up after hearing Diego and sarcasm in his voice.  
“You can’t even say ‘hi’ to the guy who searched for you, but you can jump on one who was getting high while you were missing,” Diego scoffed looking down at you. He didn’t even wait for your response before he walked away.  
“Wh…” You didn’t know what to say with your gaze moving from Klaus to Diego’s leaving form. “What did I do?”  
“You left,” Klaus stated as you helped him get up.  
“Ben died and you were almost completely gone all the time, I had no one, of course I left.”  
“He is probably jealous that you don’t love him as much as you love me,” Klaus teased although he was more than sure why Diego was acting the way he was.  
You laughed so hard that you snorted and you couldn’t stop laughing after that. “They all hate me,” you whispered after you calmed down.  
“They d-”  
“Don’t Klaus, just don’t,” you said softly as you sat on the sofa with your gaze just focused ahead of you. You felt good for seeing Klaus but this place brought bad memories back to you and you didn’t even notice tears falling down you cheeks until Klaus wiped them kneeling in front of you.  
“He…he is here,” Klaus admitted and your gaze shifted to him.  
“What?”  
“Ben,” he whispered and you were quick to your feet.  
“Don’t say that!” you screamed at him as you could notice his pupils, you knew that he was high.  
“But he is here.”  
“I shouldn’t have come here, I just shouldn’t have this was stupid.”  
“Why don’t you see it for yourself?” Klaus questioned approaching you slowly. By now most of the others were there as they heard you yelling and they didn’t know what was happening.   
“I can’t.”  
“Try,” he said softly taking your hand in his before he placed them on the sides of his face.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” you admitted trying to step back but he didn’t let go of you.  
“Just look at the world through my eyes.”  
You were reluctant as you did that once and after entering his mind you couldn’t sleep for months and you could understand why he was high all the time, it was just too much to handle.   
You took a deep breath as you closed your eyes, you haven’t done it in so long that your fingers were shaking, but soon you start crying again as you could see Klaus’ memories, every time when Ben was with him.  
“Ben…” you whispered as you saw him in your mind, he looked just as you remembered.  
You had to open your eyes and step away from Klaus as it got too much for you.  
“Is…is he here now?”  
Klaus only nodded before he reached for your hand. He guided your hand to the place where Ben was. You couldn’t see him or feel him, but just the knowledge that he was there eased your mind.  
“I miss you,” you whispered with a small smile gracing your face as you needed this. You had so much to tell him and Klaus and now when you were back you could stay for a while.  
“He misses you too.”  
“Can you tell him how much I love him, tell him tha-”  
“Y/N, he can hear you just talk,” Klaus assured you as you stared ahead at the place where Ben was standing.  
“You are my favorite,” you said giggling after seeing Klaus rolling his eyes at you. “It’s true, Klaus is just jealous, don’t mind him.”  
And just like that, it was as if Ben never died and you never left. All three of you sitting on the ground talking only with now Klaus talking twice as much for Ben and you couldn’t remember when the last time you were this happy was.  
Your whole interaction was still observed with one pair of eyes who just couldn’t understand you.  
Diego didn’t know how you couldn’t see what he did for you, it seemed as it was always just you, Klaus and Ben and the rest as if they didn’t exist. He wanted to get to know you when you arrived at the age of seven, but you never let anyone in except the two. He left the house after all the searches after you, were nothing but a waste of time because no matter where he looked you were never there.  
“Is everything alright?”  
Diego only nodded as his mother placed her hand on his shoulder.   
“I didn’t know that Y/N was here, have you talked to her?” she asked aware of her son’s feelings.   
“Maybe tomorrow,” he said quietly. He only glanced your way one more time before walking away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**___________________________________________________________  
**

It’s been only a few hours since you came and you almost forgot that you were in the house which caused you so much pain as at the moment it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter as in some way you got Ben back and had finally seen Klaus. You missed both so much that you didn’t want to think of what will happen when you head back home. You even thought about asking Klaus to come with you, but you didn’t want to ask just yet afraid that he will say no. So for now, you could only hope.

“You need some help?” Klaus asked you as you walked towards the table with a bunch of plates in your hands.  
“Are you sober enough?” you questioned raising your eyebrows at him.  
“I was just trying to be nice, but either way the plates are going to get broken,” he shrugged before sitting down watching you place plates around the table. “What is going on here?”  
“Family dinner,” you simply said and glancing towards Klaus you knew that you had to explain. “It’s more for mom, you know. She has been here almost alone for so many years. I just wanted for her to see us all together again.”   
You were really close with your mother, and it made your heart break when you saw her again. She was always nice to you and never asked for anything in return, while the woman who was raising you until you were seven was cruel to you and saw you as a burden as she never wanted you.  
“Seven, eight, nine, ten?” Klaus counted out loud as you placed the plates and stared at you as you placed more than was ever placed on the table.  
“Yes, ten,” you confirmed.  
“No, I get that you will ask those losers, but who else?”  
“Eight of us, mom and Pogo,” you simply answered and Klaus just stared at you as if you were the one who was crazy.   
“Alright,” he said still unsure of the situation and how the things will go, but he could only wait and see and the wait wasn’t long.

Your brothers and sisters reluctantly approached the table as you helped your mom to place food there. Klaus was already sitting at the table and Pogo was sitting next to him as you insisted for him to join you. Only five was still missing and soon only a few places were left empty. As five came in just simply appearing from the thin air, you almost screamed as he was about to sit on the chair one seat from Klaus.  
“Don’t!”   
As the words left your mouth all the eyes were on you. You stared at the empty chair and whispered, “It’s already taken,” your voice came out soft as you hated to be in the center of the attention it was bringing up bad memories.  
“I thought you would sit next to Klaus,” Five said eyeing the empty chair next to Klaus and waiting for your explanation.   
“Well, I will. But if I didn’t stop you, you would’ve sat on Ben,” you said and you would expect for some of them to laugh or to call you out on it, but everyone stayed silent and Five nodded taking another seat.  
You looked at Klaus who only shrugged and then only you and mom stayed standing.   
“Mom,” you said as you approached her. She was walking around still fixing some things when you stepped in front of her. “Come sit with us,” you said softly taking her hand in yours and she was ready to refuse, but you reassured her leading her to the table. To you, it didn’t matter that she didn’t eat she was a part of the family and if you were having a family dinner she should be with you.   
After she sat down you joined Klaus and Ben. The dinner went well there wasn’t much talking, but there were a lot of moments when you were laughing while Klaus was arguing with Ben, he even threw a fork at the seat where Ben was and it sort of felt as if you all were a family, but it didn’t last long, because as the dinner finished everyone went on their own way.  
You were the last one there, actually Ben was still there with you; that was what Klaus told you as he was leaving to go sleep or high you didn’t really know.  
“You shouldn’t have died Ben,” you said out loud as you stared ahead. “That day, it just wasn’t supposed to happen.” Your eyes welled up as you remembered the day you lost him, it hunted you for years and it still does.   
You stayed in silence as you whipped your eyes. Your hand was placed on the chair beside you and you tried to smile, but failed. “It should’ve been me,” you whispered before standing up only to come face to face with Diego.  
You lowered your gaze immediately rubbing your eyes, and just as you were about to walk past him, he grabbed your wrist. You were stunned at his action not understanding what was happening. You looked from him to your wrist and he loosened the grip but didn’t let go.  
“No,” Diego simply stated staring at you.   
You knew what he meant as he probably listened to your whole conversation, and for what purpose you didn’t know. You swallowed the lump in your throat before snatching your hand back and keeping it close to your body as you stepped back.  
“It wouldn’t make a change to you; it still would just mean that one of the weird ones is dead.”  
“Why do you think like that?” Diego asked with his voice low as he stepped closer.  
You moved back from him and you could see hurt in his eyes as you did so, and you couldn’t understand why.  
“It’s the truth Diego, and everyone is aware of it.”  
“No, th-”  
“Diego, you don’t have to pretend!” you said loudly done with their behavior. You just wanted to leave, to never see the rest of your family except Klaus and Ben.  
“I’m not pretending. Yo…You could never see,” Diego admitted lowering his gaze.  
“See what? I see the hatred if that was what you think. And I saw it every single time I looked your way, and till this day I can’t understand that someone like you who hates me for no reason can love mom the way you do,” you murmured the last part as tears were sliding down your face.   
“I…” Diego was at loss of words. He couldn’t understand why you would think that he hated you. Even after today when he looked at you with adoration as you asked mom to join you at the table.   
“What? Just say it, don’t worry, I’m already crying so whatever insult you have, just say it and be done with it.”  
There was a moment of silence as you waited for him to say something, but no words were said at least until you turned around and were ready to walk away.  
“I love you…” Diego said under his breath and if you had just taken one step away from him you wouldn’t hear him.  
“What?” you whispered afraid to turn around. You had to reassure yourself that you heard him wrong, that he didn’t say what you heard, because it would be the cruelest thing that anyone had ever done to you.   
“I love you,” Diego repeated, but this time louder. He was always afraid that he will stutter the first time when he will tell you, but after all the time he practiced and with his mother’s help when younger he did it perfectly.   
“So many times I thought he couldn’t hate me that much, right?” you started turning around to face him. “I thought to myself for so long there is nothing that I did to make him hate me, but still, you did,” you choked out as you were trying not to cry again.   
“Why do you think that I hate you?”  
“Why do I think that?” you snorted not believing that he just asked you that. “You know what Diego, fuck you, just fuck you,” you said sternly with your voice laced with venom. “And that bullshit that you love me, I hope it will make it easier for you to know that I would rather jump from a cliff than ever again be this close to you!”  
“Wh..what di-”  
“I hate all of you,” you screamed at him not caring what he had to say.  “You all showed how little you cared for me that…” your voice got quieter as you continued. “You left me to die…”   
“What are you talking about?” Diego was quick to ask.   
“When father put me outside while was raining y-”  
“We couldn’t do anything,” Diego said interrupting you. He was telling you the truth but you just saw it as a lack of effort. You didn’t know that their father made Allison keep them away.  
“You could’ve pretended that I controlled you,” you said knowing that if both Ben and Klaus weren’t locked away that they would do it for you. “But neither of you cared to even try. So, don’t come to me that you love me when you all just want to see me suffer and I am not going to give you that satisfaction anymore.” It was the last thing you said before you ran away to Klaus’ bedroom hoping that he was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past is written in italic

______________________________________________________________

_Your hand sting like Hell, the blood already soaked through the towel you held against it. The small drops of blood followed after you as they fell onto the ground. Your eyes were getting overflowed with tears as you hurried. You constantly looked around to avoid everyone not wanting to get the one who cut you in trouble. It was an accident and you knew it._

_Ben was still under the influence of what happened yesterday. He had to kill more than ten people at once and it messed him up. He had only today fallen asleep for a short nap when you woke him up._  
It was an accident as he was startled, and although he insisted to come with you to find mother you said that he would only get in trouble and he was too shaken to help you on his own.   
Your steps were small but fast and because of that you almost crashed into a wall leaving a bloodied stain on it.  
“Shit…” you whispered and looked around. Hopefully, there was nobody so you could just step away and walk to your destination. However, when you reached your destination you sight in frustration.  
“Where are you?” you whispered more to yourself than anyone else as your eyes searched for your mother.   
“What are you doing?”  
You closed your eyes before whispering “Shit…” You didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. So as carefully as you could you turned around while moving your hand to behind your back.  
“Hi,” you said staring at the boy in front of you while also waving awkwardly which was a mistake as there was blood on your sleeve.   
Diego didn’t miss the blood stains on your sleeve as well as on your hand, but he decided to stay silent wanting for you to speak up first.  
“So, the weather is nice,” you said gesturing towards the windows and only then noticing that it was actually raining heavily.   
“Ar…Are you bleeding?” Diego asked stepping closer and you stepped back almost falling over the small poodle of blood that formed.   
“It’s…it’s actually…mhmm,” you tried to say something and then you remember your recent conversation with your mother as she told you that boys will never understand the girl’s talk, it had nothing to do with this, but it seemed useful. “It’s girl’s stuff, you know. So is mom here, somewhere?”  
“You bleeding is girl stuff?” Diego asked narrowing his eyebrows at you. If you weren’t hurt he would even smile at your behavior at the moment.   
“Well, yes it is actually.”  
“But it’s on your sleeve?” he pointed out and you pressed your lips together as he actually was right.  
“Is she around?” you asked again as you moved your hand in front of your body. “Because this really hurts and I think I’m gonna pass out.”  
Diego cursed under his breath and although he knew where mom was he decided to help you on his own. He had seen mom do it a hundred times especially when fixing him at in the beginnings when he would sometimes cut himself accidentally, not really with knives, but when he was experimenting with other things.    
“Come here,” he said placing his hand on your unharmed and leading you to the nearby bathroom. He knew where all the things needed were placed so it didn’t take him long to prepare everything.  
“How did it happen?” he asked as you sat on the ground with a fresh towel around your hand.  
“It was there when I woke up, maybe is a new power,” you shrugged as you stared at the blood. “It would even make me a less of a freak than I am now,” you murmured under your breath.  
“You are not a freak,” Diego said softly as he took your hand in his moving the towel away from the wound.   
“I am, Diego, you just didn’t notice yet. You are probably too busy playing a superhero to see it,” you admitted as none all of them were to engulfed with being heroes that you become an afterthought.   
“And why do you think that?”  
“I can control any being who I want. I could make you kill someone and you wouldn’t even blink. I’m a monster, not Ben, and that is why I refuse to do it, still, you all avoid me as if I will do something to you, yet Alisson is always seen as perfect.”  
Diego listened to you carefully as he was never aware of how you felt or why you were always on the side. He took care of your hand as slowest he could so that you would stay longer however not as slow to let you bleed out.   
“This silence speaks so much, there is nothing for us to say each other, it’s just silence,” you stated as he helped you to get on your feet.  
“You are not a monster, you are you.”  
You looked at him with your eyebrow raised thinking that he will say something else, but what happened left you staring at nothing like an idiot. He kissed your cheek before he hurried away probably scared of rejection while a smile formed on your lips.  
You stayed there for a few more minutes until you walked out only to bump into Luther. The crash almost sent you flying to the floor, however, he caught you before there was a chance for that to happen.   
When he was pulling away he noticed blood on your hands. He kept your hand in his as he observed the bandage.  
“Are you hurt? Does father knows?” he questioned as the bandage looked a lot messier than when the mother would take care of it.  
“Mmhhm,” you murmured without even acknowledging his words as a smile was still present on your face.  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“It’s a beautiful day,” you said silently before moving your hand from his and walking away, but not without tracing the tips of your fingers over the place which Diego’s lips touched.   


_____________________________________________________________  
_

“Klaus, Klaus,” you tried to wake him up while shaking his shoulder. “Please tell me that you are not high right now…” you said out loud although he was still asleep. “Come on, you ass, wake up!”  
“It’s not mine…” Klaus murmured as his eyelids lifted only to be met with your red eyes. “What did you take?” he asked teasingly while poking his fingers into your side.  
“So, you are high, that’s awesome, kind of wish that I was as well, but I can’t afford it.”  
“Just take something from the house,” he said in a hushed tone while still rubbing his eyes.  
“What?” you asked not following what he was saying.   
“To pay…” he pointed out as if it was obvious.  
“Oh, God… I mean that I can’t get high as it would be irresponsible, you know, I could accidentally kill someone.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll tell them that your sober self is sorry,” he assured you as he finally sat up on the bed with you now sitting next to him.   
“Is Ben here?”  
“He never leaves, like an untreated STD, he will stay forever until we all die,”  
“I am really hoping that you are not talking from experience, but putting that to the side can I use you for a moment,” he asked just wanting to leave the house as fast as possible. You just wanted to get back to your life and ignore the existence of your family.  
“Just don’t make me work; I’m still too tired,” Klaus stated and was already lowering his body down when you punched him in the shoulder.  
“What the hell did you take, you idiot? I’m not going to have sex with you,” you said with your nose scrunching as it was the worst thing ever.   
“The other brother already satisfied you?” he asked teasing you because of your too grossed out reaction for his simple joke.   
“Just shut up and only repeat whatever Ben says.”  
“Whatever Ben says, whatever Ben says, what-” he started repeating in hopes to make you smile but he only made you angrier.   
“Klaus, come on.”  
“Alright, alright, I was only joking,” he finally said as he waited for you to explain what was going on with you and your puffy eyes, you almost looked as if somebody punched you in both eyes.   
“Do you want to come live with me?” you asked calmly looking at him.   
“You are asking me or the ghost?” he questioned gesturing next to him which only caused Ben to roll his eyes as he wasn’t even there, but next to you.  
“Both.”  
“But you live nowhere, there is nothing there. Like nothing, no dealers, no ambulance, nothing,” he listed and was about to continue, but you were quicker.  
“Nothing except fresh air and peace, right? Klaus, it’s a peaceful and beautiful place and I’m willing to help you.”  
“What, now?” his eyes moved to you in a flash as he was surprised at your offer.  
“It was too much when I was a kid, but I could help you control it, I could help you to get rid of the fear,” you explained with regret as you wished that you could’ve helped him when you were younger.  
“But you said that you can’t.”  
“I’ll try, Klaus. We will both try, alright? Please, Klaus, just trust me,” you pleaded, placing your hands in his. He only smiled sadly before moving your hand to where Ben was actually sitting. The first thing Ben noticed was a scar on your hand and somehow it made him feel better as if he was still there with you as that was all that you had from him.  
“Ben wants to go,” Klaus said not even waiting for Ben’s answer.  
“And you?” you asked hopefully.   
“I…”  
“No drugs Klaus,” you reminded him wanting for him to be aware of what will happen once you leave.   
“But you will have to tie me,” Klaus said grinning at you.   
“I can do that,” you assured with a smile on your lips. “Great,” you whispered.  We leave in ten minutes, pack your things and wait in the car.”  
He was about to complain, but you stopped him and he only managed to ask one thing. “What about others? Do we leave a note or just leave?”  
“Do you really believe that they will notice that we are gone?” you questioned as you stood at the doorframe. Meeting only silence you got your answer and you were quick to move to your bedroom. 

_____________________________________________________________

You carried your beg as you headed to the door only for your mother to stop you as your fingers touched the doorknob.  
“You are leaving already?” your mother asked as she looked at you.  
“Yes, sorry mom. I thought that I will stay longer, but I just can’t,” you admitted moving your gaze from the door to her. You wished to stay longer for her, but you knew that Diego will take care of her.   
“Oh, I thought that you would stay at least for a few more days.”   
“I wish I could,” you said softly before you placed your bag down to hug her.   
She held you close and just as you were about to pull away she spoke freezing you in place.  
“Did you talk to Diego?” she asked with a smile on her face as she looked at you expectantly.   
Your brows furrowed as you tried to understand what she knew. You stepped back as you hoped that it wasn’t what you feared it was. “About what exactly?” you asked as you grabbed your bag.  
“Nothing, I thoug-”  
“Are you in this with them?” you questioned stepping further away and closer to door suddenly feeling as if you were suffocating.   
“In what, honey?”  
“He told me that he loves me, he made fun of me,” you almost but shouted at her not believing that she would know that.  
“He would never make fun of you; he was always fond of you,” she said sweetly as she approached but you raised your hand to stop her from coming closer…   
“No, he wasn’t, he always hated me,” you were trying so hard to think why would your mother, the person who was always so nice to you say something like that, as since you could remember you knew that he never loved you, he never even liked you.  
“Diego never hated you; don’t you remember when he kissed you?”  
“What?” your voice came out like a whisper as you couldn’t think straight. You remembered what she asked you, but that was just a dream, it couldn’t happen, he hated you. “Stop messing with my head! All of you just stop it!!” you screamed as your eyes welled up. You noticed Diego, Alisson, Vanya and Five standing in the hallway as tears were sliding down your face.  
“I loved you,” you said loud enough for Diego and others to hear you. “I loved you all, only so that one day you decided to hate me, none of you loved me and that’s not what family does.” You wiped your tears away before turning back to your mother. “I’m sorry mom, but they are not my family. My family is waiting for me in the car,” you as fast as you said that you left leaving everyone behind.  
“Fuck…” Alisson said under her breath as she stared at the place where you used to stand.  
“What happened?” Luther asked as he was the last one to arrive in the room.   
“Fuck, fuck!” Alisson repeated oblivious to anyone else as everything was put in place after so many years.  
“What did you do?” Diego questioned as he moved towards her only to be stopped with Luthor stepping between them. “What did you do!?” he yelled at her and she stayed silent with guilt evident in her eyes. He was more than sure what she has done, but he needed to hear it from her, he needed to hear that she was the one who destroyed the connection between you and him. He needed it but before she could say anything Vanya took her away.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**____________________________________________________________  
**

Eight weeks had passed by since you left the house with Klaus and Ben. Since then, the early days had been filled with sorrow, anger, and pain. The pain was mostly present when you would help Klaus. However it was worth it, everything was worth it as after so many days of hurting you and Klaus made an improvement and with every day passing by it was getting easier for both of you. 

There were still moments of doubt for Klaus, moments of weakness when he was ready to drive to the nearest town, but for the first time in his life, his actions were having a lot of impact on the person he cared for. He loved you, and he didn’t want to see you hurt especially as you would say to him every day how proud you were and there was a lot to be proud of.   
He didn’t change drastically, he was still an ass to both you and Ben, but he was sober and in touch with his powers more than ever before.   
He was the reason for the calmness which surrounded you after horror, he was the reason you got not one but two brothers back with you.

“True or false, Five is an ass?” Klaus asked as his fingers gripped the edges of the fabric so that he could swing the hammock where you’ve been lying.   
“Are we talking figuratively or literally?” you questioned Klaus as you were lying on the opposite side of him hoping that he won’t throw you on the ground with the way he was swaying you between the two large oak trees just at the brim of the lake.   
Your head was settled on Ben’s chest and also as at first it was surreal you quickly got used in having him around thanks to Klaus. However, Klaus sometimes used that against you, if you didn’t do something that he was too lazy to do he wouldn’t use his powers to get Ben for you.  He never really meant it and usually, all three of you would end up doing what he had to, but you wouldn’t like it any other way.  
“Does it matter?” Klaus said narrowing his eyebrows at you.   
“Your questions are stupid,” Ben said.   
“Oh really, my questions are stupid?” Klaus questioned after letting out a humorless laugh. “Your every question started with ‘if I were alive I would’, I don’t even care what you are doing right now.”  
“Stop it,” you warned Klaus, kicking him with your foot in the shoulder.  
“Ouch!”   
“I only touched you, you big baby!” you mocked him and he was quick to defend himself from your words.  
“I’m a baby? Why don’t you tell me then who is crying desperately at night?” Klaus teased and he could see the confusion on your face however he didn’t explain it entirely with words. He threw himself from the hammock on his knees. His face looked as he was about to cry when he started screaming as a desperate widow. “Diego!” he screamed as he reached with his hands towards the sky. “Diego!”  
You couldn’t help yourself but roll your eyes at him and if you had anything close you would probably throw it his way. “You know what? Five is not an ass, you are,” you stated, moving your attention to Ben and then Klaus started screaming again.  
“Diego!”  
“Stop it!” you yelled at him aware that he knew about your crush when you were kids as you would constantly avoid Diego. Klaus didn’t really get it, how could you like him when you would literally see him only when was needed and that was while you would be eating and your gaze on your plate. However, he was also surprised when the crush suddenly ended at least that’s what he thought as it was as if his brother was dead to you.  
“Just text him,” he shrugged as he laid back on the grass.  
“Why w…how…”  
“Oh, I know about the secret little text you got,” he teased winking at you.  
“How would you kn…Ben, please tell me that you didn’t,” you begged turning your head towards him, and he looked away from guilt.  
“I only wanted for him to talk to you, you were sad.”  
“And you thought that a person who mocks me would be nice about it?” you questioned and Klaus placed his palm against his chest as if you have hurt him. “Now I finally understand why you even started that pointless conversation when we arrived.”  
“I was nice,” he was quick to say.  
You stared at him intensely not believing what he just said. “No, you weren’t, it had no sense…you told me to burn his eyebrows, what would that do?”  
“He would have no eyebrows,” he simply said as if that was the perfect explanation.  
“And?” Ben questioned  
“I always have to draw everything to you, he has no eyebrows, he has no love life, just like you… actually, just like all three of us…wow we suck.”  
“You do,” you said smirking.  
“Oh, is the Virgin Mary speaking?”  
“Does the guy who compared his brother with an STD has any right to talk to me with that attitude?” you questioned raising your eyebrows at him.   
“That was not cool, Klaus,” Ben said.  
“Oh, shush you,” he was quick to dismiss Ben. “Why don’t we all go out?”  
“Are you blind Klaus, because you obviously can’t see the nature around you?”  
“I didn’t mean that; I thought just t-”  
“Don’t even bother finishing that sentence, I live here for a reason Klaus, there is no people, no parties,” you stated actually proud of that although it was lonely, you were far away so you wouldn’t hurt anyone.  
“And clearly only solitude, only three lively old ladies, actually one dead who just stare at the lake all day,”  
“Do you really hate it here?” you asked with a lump forming in your throat as you didn’t want to make him be where he really didn’t want to be.  
“I…I…”  
“He finished the final box of cereals this morning,” Ben stated aware of the cause of his brother’s behavior. Because the first time you arrived here you ate cereals together and then every morning you would eat together, however, you overslept today and you weren’t aware of that.  
“Are you fucking with me right now?” you asked with your eyes wide open, ready to jump from your eye sockets. You couldn’t believe that all of his drama was about his cereals.   
“Is it weird that I would take you on the offer although I’m not high?” he questioned as you obviously didn’t see how much it meant to him. It was sort of his new routine with you and he was afraid that he will relapse even with a change as small as that.  
“Klaus!”  
“I’m only joking….maybe…”  
You jumped from the swing towards Klaus. Soon after you ended up rolling on the ground with him until you both rolled into the lake wetting your clothes.   
“I really hate you sometimes,” you said with a smile on your face as you sprayed him with water. “Now, make a list and I’ll go to the grocery store, alright? And please don’t try to smoke grass again?” you added the last thing as if you were a parent telling your kid to not do something when you were aware that they will still do it no matter what you say.   
“I did it one time, one time and you will never let go of that?”  
“It wasn’t even dry, I still can’t understand it,” you shrugged glancing towards Ben as he was usually the reasonable one.  
“He was too desperate to wait,” Ben shrugged as Klaus didn’t listen to him as usual.   
Klaus had it enough with you two going against him so before you were too far he yelled making you turn around.  
“Take your phone with you to put your lover out of misery, if you even can get a signal!”  
“Well, I’m going to civilization, have fun with nature,” you yelled back hearing him groan from defeat.

______________________________________________________________  
You were pushing the cart towards your car while staring at your phone and one line on it; it was the most you could get for your phone however you didn’t know if you needed it.   
You rarely used your phone and only your mom had your number, but you weren’t staring at the text you got from her, but from Diego. It was sent to your phone not even ten minutes after you left and you couldn’t force yourself to answer, as you didn’t really have anything to say.   
You stared at his message for eight weeks and you couldn’t understand what he meant with it. It was so simple yet so confusing: ‘I meant every word I said’. It just wasn’t possible for it to be true, it just wasn’t. There was something in your heart telling you that it’s true, just as so many moments during your childhood, however, your brain always had the last word, and it said that Diego hates you. And with that knowledge you were defeated as you loved the boy who hated you, there was no happiness in that.  
“Y/N!”   
You heard a voice behind you as you were putting the last bag in your car. You had to close your eyes for a moment before turning around as you couldn’t understand why anyone of them would come here.  
“Alisson? What are you doing here?”  
“I was looking for you,” she admitted as she stepped closer only for you to step back.   
“Of course you were, because of what reason?” you asked suspiciously after closing the trunk.   
“Look, you need to listen to me, alright?” she asked as if she was in hurry and whatever she had to say was important.  
“I don’t have to do anything except to go home,” you stated coldly not bothered with her or any problems that she decided to bring here.  
“I’ve been looking for you for eight weeks,” she admitted and you narrowed your eyebrows at her not understanding what she expected from you as you sure as hell won’t applaud her for that.  
“And should I congratulate you for finding me? I probably messed up.”  
“No, you actually did a good job, to not be found, but I u-”  
“Rumors, I know you don’t have to explain; now I have to go,” you said sternly already heading towards the door not even thinking about returning the cart into its place as you just wanted to go home, far from her and all the memories.  
“Just give me a minute.”  
“I don’t know why you are here but if you try your stupid rumors on me, I will hurt you before you say the third word.”  
“He doesn’t hate you,” she said quickly and the words left you shocked for a second before you laughed at her.  
“Oh God, just stop it, would you? You never even cared for any of us except for your dear Luther, why do you care about his supposed feelings now?”  
“Because it’s my fault.”  
You could see that she meant it, but you couldn’t understand why something she did to Diego had anything to do with you, except that she was a bitch who fucked her brother’s mind. “You made him think that he loves me?” you asked finally only to be met with silence so you continued. “Why would you in the world do that? Did he have a crush on you and you needed a scapegoat so you chose me?”  
“Do you remember when we were kids; it was actually a few days before father locked you outside and the day just after Ben h-”  
“I remember.”  
“That day I saw you with Luther in the hallway,” she stopped for a moment having a hard time admitting what she had done. “He was touching your hand and you had this smile on your face…you seemed so happy,” her eyes were welling up as she tried to explain as if it hurt her to say it, or maybe just to admit her actions.  
“Luther didn’t make me smile and my hand was hurt, Ben accidentally hurt me and…” you stopped for a second as you moved your fingers over the scar. “No…he…” you whispered confused as the memory that came to you as it wasn’t possible for it to be true.  
“Diego fixed your cut and he made you smile, and I didn’t know that then. I was jealous an-”  
“He kissed me…” you whispered as your palm moved to the side of your cheek as you remembered it, you couldn’t understand why did you believe that it was a dream, maybe you just assured yourself that somebody who hated you couldn’t have done that. “But he hated me…why?” your voice was silent as a whisper as your mind couldn’t connect the dots as it was forced not to connect them.  
“I told you that he hated you,” she finally said staring at the ground.  
“But you don’t care about Die…” the words died in your throat as you finally realized what you never thought could be true. “Oh, God you are a bitch!” you screamed in her face not believing what she just admitted. “You thought that Luther liked me so you made me believe that the boy I loved hated me because you couldn’t take your fucking precious time to make it specific?!   
“I made a mistake, I only didn’t want for y-“  
“You know what is sad?” you asked completely done with her and with her apologizes. “You think that it was a mistake because you weren’t specific when actually it was a mistake to do that to your own family. I could never connect the dots for something so weird in my brain, but it never even crossed my mind that you had something to do with it, as I would never do something that selfish to my own family.” You declared with tears in your eyes as you she managed to break you in pieces. She took away almost your whole childhood and adult life while she stole for herself the perfect life she wanted until it all fell apart. “God, I hate you, your daughter is so much better without you, you don’t even deserve to have her.”  
“I…”  
“I can hardly say this as I don’t know you, but knowing at least one percent of you I’m sure that I’m the first person hearing this, you lied to them didn’t you?” you questioned wiping your tears quickly not even looking at her anymore as you struggled to stop your hands from shaking as you opened the door.  
“I said that it was probably my fault, I didn’t want for them to hate me,” her voice came out soft, almost as a whisper.  
“You didn’t want for them to hate you, poor little Alisson,” you mocked. “I wonder how it feels when a member of your family hates you.”  
“You only thoug-”  
“You are blessed with your powers, you don’t enter minds, you just spread rumors,” you stated rather calmly as you were ready to enter your car, but before you do you had to tell her what she actually did to you with one simple rumor. “What do you think how my mind reacted when it was suddenly convinced that I was hated by Diego? I started doubting my own memories, I started seeing things in other people’s behavior which weren’t there as my brain couldn’t process Diego’s actions towards me with what I was convinced was true. You fucked my brain, you fucked my life, Alisson,” your voice went higher at the end as you couldn’t take it. “I was just a kid…” you whispered still not believing that she did it because of jealousy, because a family wouldn’t do that.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No you are not sorry, so stop saying that, because if it was true that I liked Luther you would be alright with me staying out of his way, but now…now you feel guilty and I will never forgive you for what you have done.”  
“Y/N, just pl-” she begged as you turned your back to her only for you to glance back.  
“Do you really wish to continue this conversation, because I can hurt you? You are weak and you will never know the real pain that comes with my powers, with Klaus’ with Ben’s, it fucks you up and you…” you couldn’t even describe the horrors you had seen and done, but at the moment it didn’t matter as this betrayal hurt so badly. “I thought that you were my sister,” you said silently looking straight in her eyes.  
“I will tell them, we can fix this,” she pleaded.  
“Fix what? We are not kids anymore you should’ve learned that not everything that was broken can be fixed,” you exhaled slowly. “It seems that one of my sisters died years ago and I wasn’t aware of it until now…” you stated before sitting down. “Have a nice life Alisson, enjoy in everything that you’ve never deserved,” it was the final thing you said before you closed the door. You could see her crying next to your car, but you ignored it as it wasn’t her who was truly hurt, but you as well as Diego.  
And now there was only one thing left to do before you started the car and headed home leaving Alisson and what she did behind.

______________________________________________________________

It was a quiet day as you were sitting on the small wooden pier while Klaus was constantly jumping from it into the water splashing you in process. You were supposed to be reading a book while the sunrays were dancing on your skin, but after Klaus jumped the first time the drops of water fell on the pages dissolving the ink.   
So now your feet were in the slightly warm water as you stared ahead at the peaceful lake and the relentless soul in it. But you weren’t alone with Ben next to you and no words were needed as all three of you were at peace. It was oblivious that Ben will never be truly back, but what you had now was as if he was there only never aging while you and Klaus and rest of your sibling will turn gray and wrinkly, he will stay the same however only if he stays in good graces with Klaus. As there are a lot of years ahead and you are all far from people, you could only hope for the best.  
Everything was put in its place, all the old memories were left behind and you were eager to start working on the new ones. It took time but you even reached to Vanya and Five who will come to visit you next week as well as mom and Pogo.   
Everything was peaceful, everything was as it was supposed to be, until the moment it wasn’t. Until the moment you were picked up from the pier and thrown into the lake.  
You had no time to catch your breath before you were submerged moving your hands and legs to reach the surface, however soon it wasn’t needed as you were pulled out with your head piercing through the calm surface. The drops of water were sliding down your face as you were coughing out water as you actually swallowed a lot. And the second you managed to wipe your eyes from the water you were met with two puppy eyes.  
“I almost drowned,” you exclaimed moving your hands slightly to stay afloat.  
“I would save you, that is kind of my job,” Diego said trying to stop himself from smiling. He even had to bit on his lower lip as he watched you.  
“So you commit a crime and then you do what exactly?” you asked staring at him and slowly moving towards him.  
“And then I save the day.”  
“Oh, honey, you didn’t save it, you just pissed me off,” you smirked at him before suddenly pulling your hands from the water splashing him across the face. You didn’t stop until he cached your hands bringing you closer. There was a moment of silence as he stared at you, of course until Klaus decided to speak up.  
“Just kiss, as if you haven’t done it already, and even more than that,” he yelled as he was sitting on the pier in one of your long shirts next to Ben. “No, wait,” he yelled again as you and Diego were inches away from each other. He even stood up as you both glared at what he was doing.   
“There is a child present,” he said gesturing towards Ben who moment later pushed him in the water making you laugh.  
“I can’t believe I actually lived so many years without him,” you said softly. “And without Ben,” you spoke placing your hands on each side of his neck as you stared into his eyes. “And without you.”  
Diego’s smile only grew as your lips met, however, it didn’t last long as Klaus pulled you under water taking you away from Diego as after all he was your favorite.


End file.
